Sonic's Metal Madness
by Waxing Shadow
Summary: When Sonic's age-old foe, Metal Sonic returns with an army of his creator's past mechanized monstrosities, it's up to Sonic and the gang to stop him from unleashing his own special brand of madness upon the world! It's Sonic's Metal Madness!
1. Prologue: Descent Into Madness

**I intended for this one to be a Wattpad-exclusive story, but I figured, "Why not just throw it on here to see what kind of reception it gets". Anyhow, enjoy!  
**

 **...**

 **Neo Eggmanland, Central Tower**

In the comfort of his newest fortress, the mad scientist, Dr. Ivo Robotnik (better known to others as Dr. Eggman) was plotting his latest evil scheme while eating a really evil looking sandwich.

"Destroy _my_ Egg Cannon, will you?" He took a bite of his lunch before continuing. "When I get through with you, Sonic, I'll make sure you're known as the Fastest Thing Dead!" He laughed heartily, stopping only to choke on his sandwich. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to evil laugh while eating…

Staring at the mess on the floor, the good doctor knew he couldn't be bothered to pick up after himself. "Orbot! Cubot!"

A red spherical headed and yellow cuboid robot sped to their master's beck and call. The relatively smarter of the two, Orbot went first.

"Uh, if this is about the incident with your whites again, Cubot apologizes."

"Yeah, the lighter fluid dribbled on them by accident!"

The egg -shaped scientist was beyond words. "W-what? I can't believe-" he looked at the cube shaped robot again. He sighed heavily. "On second thought, maybe I _can_ believe. This is the third time… THIS MONTH! Seriously, I'm starting to wonder why I haven't sold you two idiots for scrap by now. I'm sure the fox boy would take you…"

"Oh, joy! Maybe now, I can get that much needed tune-up." Orbot mused hopefully.

"And maybe I can get some help with those voices in my head," added the cubed robot.

"Oh, shut up, you bucket of bolts!" Eggman snapped, his patience wearing thin even quicker than usual. "NO ONE'S GETTING SOLD ANYWHERE!"

The room fell silent in the face of the fat man's outburst.

"Now, what the status on my other robots? I'll need them in order for my grandest scheme yet to commence!"

Orbot and Cubot looked at each other awkwardly. "You see, uh, boss…"

"What, Orbot?" Eggman asked, gritting his teeth. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

The red robot stammered a bit before his companion came out with it. "They're gone!"

"WHAT?!" The scientist exclaimed, nearly hitting the roof quite literally. The two robots in front of him stifled back a laugh as he got off the floor.

"They just vanished, sir," Orbot continued. "Right in front of our eyes."

"Really? And who, pray tell, could've done that?"

The answer to that question suddenly worked in right in front of the doctor's face. Cold, mechanical eyes highlighted the vaguely rodent like features of his greatest creation. Metal Sonic.

"W-What are YOU doing here, Metal?" He backed away in his seat, trying to move away from the menacing presence. "You aren't supposed to be active right now. Did you have something to do with this?!"

Much to the Doctor's surprise, an eerily familiar voice not unlike that of his main adversary, Sonic, came from seemingly nowhere. "Yes, Eggman, I did. In your worthless regime is of no use to me. Stand aside, so I can show you what real evil is." The android got into a crouching position, poised to attack. "Or better yet, I'll _make_ you!"

The rotund scientist's screams echoed of the monumental walls of his fortress.


	2. Chapter 1: Metal Melee

**Pristine Hill Zone**

On the outskirts of a sprawling metropolis, there lay an untouched field of green majesty that had yet to be filled in by the massive concrete and urban sprawl that had become the fate of so many other natural wonders. It was in this last bastion of nature's bliss that a blur of living motion cut across the animals both frolicking and busying themselves with their survivalist tasks per their current persuasion.

That living blur had a name. That name, of course, being the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog.

 _Whew! Takes forever for a guy to find someplace that's not either paved over or under construction, nowadays. It's a shame, really._

At least he could take solace in one fact: if he was alive, a certain someone, being his longtime nemesis Dr. Eggman, would never be getting his hands on something this beautiful and warping it into some monstrosity with his face on it. As far as Sonic was concerned, far too many things in this world high that creep's ugly mug all over them. Funnily enough, he didn't hate the Doctor as much as he should, really. For one thing, the closest he ever came to winning was stealing a carpet from him and his friends during their first Extreme Gear romp. Still, there were a few times we could be legitimately threatening, like the time when he unleashed Dark Gaia onto the world, turning them into that gravelly voiced wolf thing by blowing up the planet and later outright screaming murders at him while falling toward the center of the earth in a giant gun toting death weapon…

No one could ever say that Sonic or his friends lived a boring life. Except maybe Knuckles, for the most part. He never understood how his red enemy-turned-friend was cool with sitting on his island, staring at a growing green rock for the rest of eternity. As for Tails, where would he even begin…

His scattered thoughts were interrupted by a shaking of the ground and great plumes of smoke rising out from the expanse in the distance.

"Gee whiz, I wonder what that could be?" Sonic questioned, a hybrid of gratitude and sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Well, better go investigate." And off into the action he went.

…

 **Angel Island, Holy Summit**

Knuckles the Echidna was never really a "people person". Unfortunately, he often was forced to deal with people. He had a certain scientist—and a certain hedgehog—to thank for that. Most of the time, when Eggman attacked, he stayed far away from it if he could help it. Of course, there were times where he had to act (aliens taking over the world wouldn't exactly be conducive to his guardian duties, for example), but he would be content if he was alone guarding the Master Emerald for the rest of his days.

…at least, that's what he used to think.

He headed out from behind the Master Emerald's pedestal, he looked down from his relatively high vantage point (he semi-frequently moved the large gem to throw off certain pinkish-clad winged seductive female interlopers), figuring he would check on a certain two-tailed friend of his.

As much as he wouldn't easily admit such aloud, he had grown a sort of fondness for him ever since he set up shop on the islands. Not that he was okay with it from the get-go, as he needed constant nagging from Sonic and a promise from Tails to keep his distance from the M.E. (as he was more prone to calling it now), which meant that the fox couldn't experiment on it either.

Basically, as long Tails respected his boundaries, Knuckles was happy.

"Tails!" He waved once he was in earshot. The fox didn't seem to hear him. He was outside his lab, staring at one of his gadgets, dubbed the "Miles Electric". He acknowledged him with a glance and a distracted "Hey".

"What's up?" Knuckles questioned, now slightly worried. He wasn't usually this squirrely… at least from what he knew.

Tails looked up again, this time recognizing the echidna. He seemed to debate his next words before speaking. "Come here. You need to see this."

The image showed an army of Eggman's robots headed for…

"…Angel Island!" Knuckles exclaimed. He didn't have to guess when they were coming either. Explosions started to rain down the island as Eggman's typical Egg Pawns started raining down on the island, wreaking havoc. With an exchange of looks, the two headed off to battle. While Knuckles himself got to work scrapping the invaders with his fists, Tails, after spin dashing, tail-whipping, and generally fighting his way to the plane, used its combat mode to add additional support (making sure not to hit his friend, of course). What they both noticed after a while was that while there were a ton of robots here, there was no Eggman to speak of. The mustached scientist hadn't shown his face.

"Knuckles!" Tails called amidst the frenzy.

"What?!" A quick backhand to a nearby robot silenced it while the older of the two was speaking.

"Have you seen a certain 'Baldy McNosehair?'"

"Who?"

"Eggman! He would have usually been here to gloat by now. He'd never be able to resist the opportunity."

"Good point," the 16-year-old looked around for any stragglers. Unfortunately for him, one was looming right above the very jewel was responsible to guard. Sensing the M.E. being stolen from right underneath him, he rushed over to see a long-forgotten face as the thief.

A blue, mechanical hedgehog glared back at them through its optical sensor that lacked any eyelike physical traits, hoisting up the Master Emerald as a trophy of sorts. Tails soon caught sight of what Knuckles had been looking at. It took him a few seconds to remember who this was.

"Mecha… Sonic?"

...

 **Sorry for being late to the party on this one, but welcome to "Sonic's Metal Madness"! I had originally intended for this one to be a Wattpad exclusive, but eventually decided against it. The summary pretty much says the rest. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2: Wind and Fire

**Pristine Hill Zone**

 _Spring… Boost Pad… Spring… Boost Pad…_

In retrospect, Sonic would've figured that eventually, he would grow tired of blazing through these forced areas all the time. As far as he could guess, it was really the adrenaline rush that kept me going. From swinging his way through on vines not unlike those found in Splash Hill, to using trees and stumps to rebound off of with a well-timed spin jump. Strangely enough though, the place was strangely devoid of enemies. Not a single robot of the good Doctor's impeded his progress. That is, until…

"Is that… Orbot and Cubot?"

The doctors most recent henchmen turned out to be the source of the smoke and flames. They were toting all manner of rocket launchers and grenades, apparently trying to cause as much havoc as possible. Animals scurried about as their homes were burning or completely vaporized. This site caused him to drop the sarcastic greeting that he had planned. This had to stop!

"Hey! Not cool!" He flung himself at Cubot in a rage fueled Homing Attack, but much to his surprise found himself eating dirt. That's when he realized it.

Their eyes were not blue as was normally the case, but very red. They also hadn't spoken a word. They were clearly possessed by something. He found Orbot pointing an RPG in his face.

"What the…?" Eggman clearly wasn't playing around this time. That, or something else was amiss.

He backed away instinctively, his nervousness born from a dislike of guns and like firearms rather than actual fear of the henchman. Examining his options with a mind that moved as fast as his feet, he took quick evasive action. Now using the trees that surrounded them to rebound off of, the Blue Blur became a barely visible blur. Meanwhile, Orbot and Cubot began firing off shots from their respective weapons. Neither missile nor cannon fire hit their mark. After a bit of frustration, both robots started firing wildly, hoping to hit their mark. Destruction rained down on the wooded area, and it was all Sonic could do to keep his emotions in check.

 _Block it out… Block it out…_

Sonic knew that if he lost his cool now, it would only make things much, much worse. He'd mourn for everybody later. He had and this now.

Using his speed to create an afterimage, he got the less bright of the robot duo to shoot for it while he flipped over and behind him before kicking him into far away debris. Before the smarter of the two robots could react, Sonic was already spinning, turning his Blue Tornado attack into a tornadic whirlwind that not only sent both robots flying away, but put out most of the fire in the vicinity.

Once the adrenaline had worn off, however, he found himself still shaking. For some reason he couldn't quite place, Sonic felt far from victorious. There were times when he indeed wished that he was faster, and this was one of them. Even putting aside the gnawing guilt, there was the worse feeling that this was only the beginning…

…

 **Mystic Ruins**

"Sorry, Tails. I gotta go," Knuckles said hurriedly. "Master Emerald. You know the deal."

He nodded affirmatively. By now, everybody knew how he got when the M.E. was threatened in any way. "Catch."

Tails tossed him a copy of the Miles Electric. Knuckles looked back at him with curiosity.

"Don't you only have one of these?"

"I made _three_ of them, Knucklehead." The nickname sounded kind of off coming from Tails instead of Sonic, but he didn't waste his breath commenting on it. "I've been using the since the Dark Gaia incident. Heck, you even _used_ one during the whole Lost Hex thing."

Knuckles really need to keep up with his friends' adventures. Then again, he didn't really think all that often about life off the Island unless he was forced off of it.

"Well?"

The echidna stammered a thank you and headed off for where he could sense the Emerald. Even so, the tiniest of smiles crept on his face…


End file.
